How to fallinlove for a Taiyoukai & not die trying
by kaoru-koishii
Summary: Brave and young new miko in training (kagome)is sold to the tayoukai of the Western Lands in order to save her village, neither of both imagine this will be the beginning of a new life.


A/N: Hi there you all, I hope you all enjoy this crazy story of mine it took me quite time to decide to post it so I would really really really appreciate to know what you think of it ok? Hey and I got something to ask you please if you find grammar or spelling mistake please do not hesitate to tell me please, well I will no entertain you more enjoy!!! Kaorukoishii  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha or any of the character from the anime inuyasha do not belong to me, sniff sniff even if wish they were but no. All the other new characters are my invention and come from this chibi head.  
  
Prologue  
  
Feeling the peace, and being extremely tired she ate the food that jaken prepared before their arrival. After her meal she washed the dishes and sat near the fire.  
  
"Go to sleep human, I am not going to give you any time for rest tomorrow so you may as well sleep as log as you can"  
  
She didn't wanted to sleep, 'but I am so comfortable being near the fire, but if I disobey him he'll probably punish me' So with out giving the order a second though she walked to her futon and laid down.  
  
After several minutes she decided that trying to sleep was not going to be possible, so she slowly and carefully, turned her head slightly to take a better look at him. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing peacefully, not making the slightest sound.  
  
He was finally asleep, or at least he looked like he was. So she decided to leave the warm of the futon and watch the amazing moon from the window.  
  
That was when she thought she could allow herself some time for thinking, something she hasn't lately the time nor the strength to do. Not when he was around. His merely presence was starting to make her nervous and even if she didn't want to admit it she was actually enjoying his company. Day by day his changing personality never stop to amaze her, even if he pretend to treat her like she didn't exist or when he talked to her with his arrogant and calm voice.  
  
'Yep what a strange man he is, stoic, stubborn, proud, ... yet sometimes, he seems to be worried about me, always protecting me from danger ... and he is so beautiful, graceful, even honorable... there is no way to deny it... you know its all truth kagome....''wait what on earth is wrong with meee!!!!! I shouldn't be thinking in him I'm probably to tired, yes that must be, my brain is not working well enough'  
  
'But recently he is always present in my thoughts, chasing me even in my dreams, why, why is he making me feel like a fool every time I look at him, why do I have to feel so nervous when I speak to him, this is not me'  
  
How strange these weeks have been. Not only had she managed to survive to Sesshomaru harsh treat but she have also gained strength, and even found some shikons shards, and that was a lot to say' Lost in her thought she didn't realize that she was Not the only soul awake in the room.  
  
That was when he saw her.... Smiling to the moon ´ what a strange feeling´ he thought, an unknown warm started to fill him, 'this isn't good' he thought , deep down he knew she was the reason, no that he wanted to admit it, he was to proud to, it just was to much credit for a useless human he assured himself. But the truth was that since she began to sleep in the same room as him, falling asleep had become easier than ever, he even has started to like the feeling of calm that radiated from her filling the entire room and warming his soul.  
  
What do you think you are doing wench" he demand, looking at her with cold- icy eyes.  
  
She was startled by his voice making her jump with fear. She expected him to be asleep. Blushing for being discovered in her deep thoughts she slowly turned not looking him directly in the eyes. At that moment the floor seemed to claim her attention.  
  
"I asked you a question woman, don't make me ask again, answer me now" He ordered stoic as always, but there was an unusual glint of curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"I ... I was admiring the moon, my lord, I couldn't sleep so I decide to remain awake"  
  
"What a ridiculous way of wasting your time, return now to sleep, we are leaving tomorrow early in the morning and there will be no time for you to rest" he said trying no to show the concern in his voice.  
  
"Yes my lord as you wish" Kagome said. She walked to her futon, which was located, some foots away from his. Laying down she whispered "Good night my lord".  
  
His sensible ears immediately picked the words out and with a sigh he said with barely audible words 'Good night kagome .....'  
  
She fell asleep soon, but Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep again he started replaying in his mind the events for the last three weeks.  
  
And this is how we start!!! Lol what do you think guys please please whatever you have to say it is important for me!!!! So see that little button right there, you do?? , so what are you waiting for!! Lol click!!!!  
  
Well see you son!!!!!  
  
R and R  
  
Kaorukoishii 


End file.
